Christmas Day
by nileenax
Summary: Una navidad en el gremio de Fairy Tail, tan normal y corriente como puede ser con nuestros personajes favoritos como protagonistas. Porque un regalo de navidad nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni tan cálido —aunque tal vez esos habían sido los labios de Natsu—.


_**Tales of Fairy Tail: Christmas Day**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Una navidad en el gremio de Fairy Tail, tan normal y corriente como puede ser con nuestros personajes favoritos como protagonistas. Porque un regalo de navidad nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni tan cálido —aunque tal vez esos habían sido los labios de Natsu—._

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic contiene Natsu x Lucy en potencia. Algo tarde pero aquí está.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

* * *

En el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore celebraban, como cada año, la navidad. Y en nochebuena no faltó lo más esperado del mes de diciembre, la fiesta y el banquete. Se habían pasado la toda la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando en la decoración, ayudando a Mirajane con la cocina y decorando el gigantesco árbol que ocupaba gran parte del jardín del gremio.

Lucy estaba emocionada, contenta y un poco melancólica. Solía celebrar las navidades con su madre, y aunque el recuerdo que conservaba ya no le afectaba tanto, seguía teniendo cierta influencia en ella. Y por más que todos esos pensamientos decidieran irse de vacaciones cuando Natsu decidiera entrar por su ventana y asustarla —porque no tenía ninguna duda de que así iba a ser, y además, en el momento más inoportuno posible— sabía que tampoco se iba a poder librar de ellos para siempre.

De momento, Lucy disfrutaría un poco de la navidad junto a su nueva familia.

Por su parte, Natsu también estaba emocionado. Siempre había mucha comida y por más que se tuviera que vestir con esos trajes rojos que picaban horrores, era divertido. Siempre era bueno pasar tiempo en familia y celebrar _lo que fuera que se celebrara en navidad a parte de la misma navidad_.

Cuando Lucy se estaba vistiendo con ese traje _para nada_ revelador de Santa que Erza le había _prestado_ para ir a la fiesta, Natsu entró por la ventana. Y antes de gritar, Lucy suspiró. _Siempre en el momento más inadecuado._

—¿¡Qué haces en mi casa!? —se oía gritar a Lucy mientras sus dos primeros compañeros de equipo la miraban como si le hubiera salido una seta en la cabeza.

No era un escenario tan extraño —y a Natsu siempre le había gustado admirar secretamente el cuerpo de _su_ Lucy cuando ésta no se daba cuenta—. La rubia suspiró por enésima vez desde que esos dos decidieron invadir de nuevo su casa y se dispuso a entrar a su baño.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar! —gritó mientras Natsu se quitaba algo de cera de la oreja.

En cuanto oyó el pestillo del baño, a Natsu le creció una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a buscar por todo el apartamento junto a Happy _eso_.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó cuando se reunieron de nuevo, con toda la casa de Lucy hecha un desastre.

—No —fue la respuesta del felino, junto a una negación de cabeza— ¿Será que _Rushi_ no tiene a nadie para darle un regalo?

—¿Eh? Pero entonces nos regalaría algo a nosotros, ¿No? —preguntó luciendo inocente— ¡Yosh! ¡Sigamos buscando Happy! —medio gritó el pelirosa.

El mencionado levantó una de sus patas— ¡Aye!

Y siguieron buscando hasta que la dueña del apartamento salió del baño, encontró todo hecho un desastre, y los pateó fuera del piso. _Sep. Todo muy normal. Pero a quién queremos engañar. Esto es Fairy Tail. ¿Acaso hay algo normal?_

Y no solo Natsu y Lucy estaban emocionados, ni solo Natsu quería encontrar el regalo de alguien más. Porque ese año, Mira había tenido una _grandiosa_ idea: tener un _amigo invisible_. Lo había oído en una de sus misiones y, como no, había aprovechado la oportunidad en cuanto había podido. La idea era simple, pero había tomado tiempo explicarlo a todos y organizar el sorteo —más que nada porque había sido muy difícil conseguir un día en donde todos estuvieran en el gremio y no en una misión o tomándose un descanso de veinticuatro horas o más—.

Una hora más tarde, Lucy se encontró enfrente de la puerta del gremio, oyendo des del primer momento el griterío que caracterizaba a su familia. Entró no queriendo hacer mucho escándalo ni llamar la atención, más que nada para dejar su regalo tranquila y que nadie se enterase de _cuál_ era su regalo.

Contrario a lo que la rubia intentaba, cierto pelirosa la vio llegar y no despegó sus ojos hasta que volvió del jardín —después de dejar su regalo bajo el árbol— y se sentó en una mesa junto a Cana, Erza y las demás chicas, algo lejos de dónde él estaba. No es que importase, de todas formas. Su olor siempre destacaba y de esa forma la podía encontrar en cuestión de segundos.

El banquete, como siempre, _fue un completo desastre_. No era ninguna sorpresa, pero Erza acabó hecha una furia de igual manera y los mayores responsables eran, obviamente, Natsu y Gray. Lo peor era que, _como siempre_ , nadie tenía ni idea de _por qué_ habían empezado esa pelea —ni siquiera ellos mismos—.

Pero así era Fairy Tail, y así era la relación que esos dos casi hermanos compartían. Así se demostraban ellos su amor. Con peleas, con confianza y con puñetazos.

Lucy, de mientras, le robaba alguna que otra mirada a Natsu, viendo al ojijade comer como si lo fueran a colgar al día siguiente. Sonriendo casi inconscientemente, y absorta como estaba, no logró captar la sonrisa _demoníaca_ que Mirajane tenía mientras iba repartiendo cervezas a las personas del gremio, más que nada a Macao y a Wakaba —Cana se servía sola, Makarov estaba en la barra viendo el panorama, Gildarts no estaba y a los demás todavía les quedaba algo de cordura—.

Cuando faltaba poco para la media noche, el maestro habló.

—¡Todos, escúchenme! ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —gritó.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, y salieron todos emocionados hacia el jardín, viendo el árbol nevado, y los regalos bajo de él. Era realmente un escenario precioso.

—Lucy, ¿Estás lista para abrir tu regalo? —preguntó Erza desde su espalda— ¿Crees que podrás averiguar quién es tu amigo invisible? —ante su tono sugerente, Lucy sabía que su pelirroja amiga iba a por todas para averiguar quién era su amigo invisible y ganar el premio del concurso de navidad que a ella le interesaba: un pastel de fresas gigante para el segundo puesto— La competencia va a estar reñida —oh, Erza estaba excitada por ganar, sobre todo viendo como Gray y Natsu ya reñían gritando que serían ellos quienes ganarían el primer puesto; aunque Lucy estaba segura que ni siquiera sabían qué era el primer premio.

—¿E-Eso crees? —eran un millón de jewels, después de todo. Ella también quería ganar.

Cada uno fue a buscar su regalo y en cuanto todos lo tenían en sus manos, Asuka hizo sonar su pistola. Y empezó. Todos abrieron sus regalos, algunos maravillándose —como Juvia, quién tenía un álbum entero con fotos de Gray— y otros comiéndose ya su regalo —como Happy y su pescado nuevo—.

A Lucy personalmente le había tocado hacerle un regalo a Wendy, y sabía que a Natsu le había tocado Happy —lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos diciendo que era el regalo más fácil del mundo, además de intentar sacarle información sobre _quién_ le había tocado a ella, sacando la conclusión errónea de que le había tocado él—.

Al final el concurso lo ganó Cana —no fue muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que era una botella de alcohol con una carta que decía "¡Papi te quiere mucho, Cana! ¡Feliz Navidad!" o algo parecido a eso—. Lo primero que gritó al verla fue un gigantesco "¡Gildarts!" que se debió oír hasta en Alvárez.

Después pasaron a los concursos de bebida en donde, otra vez, ganó Cana —y eso que ella ya llevaba tiempo borracha—.

—Chicas, yo ya me voy a casa —dijo la rubia a sus amigas— Estoy algo cansada.

Cana hipó— Oh, vamos, ¡Quédate a beber un poco más!

—¡Eso, eso! —la apoyó Levy ya borracha — ¡Quédate, Lu-chan!

Negó antes de que llegara Erza y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

—Nos vemos mañana chicas —se despidió.

Al instante en el que iba a cruzar la puerta Natsu se estrelló contra la pared del gremio.

—¿¡Natsu!? —gritó asustada la rubia.

—¿Luce? ¿Ya te vas? —ella asintió, y ante el gesto, Natsu sonrió y se levantó con rapidez, colocándose a su lado— ¡Vámonos a casa entonces!

Lucy alzó una ceja extrañada— ¿Y Happy?

Natsu se encogió de hombros— Dijo que se quedaría con Wendy y Charle.

Asintió no muy convencida, pero en cuanto su compañero pasó un brazo por sus hombros, se olvidó hasta de su nombre. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso? En cierta manera, era irritante.

Por el camino hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas, si sabían quien les había hecho el regalo y a quién le habían hecho.

—A mi me lo regaló Levy-chan —dijo la de ojos castaños— Era un libro que las dos queríamos muchísimo, y cuando le pregunté asintió algo avergonzada de que lo adivinara tan rápido —rio levemente— ¿Y a ti quién te dio el regalo? ¿Lo adivinaste?

—Pues ni idea —volvió a alzar los hombros, tal y como lo había hecho antes de salir del gremio— Tampoco importa mucho, ¿No? Un regalo es un regalo.

Lucy se echó a reír. Claro que no importaba quién fuera el que diera el regalo, pero siempre era divertido saberlo.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento se dieron cuenta que el paseo de vuelta se les había hecho corto, y los dos —y cuando digo _los dos_ es _los dos_ , no sólo Lucy o sólo Natsu—sabían el porqué.

Así que alegando que era muy tarde, el mejor amigo de la rubia se autoinvitó a su casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te puedes quedar a dormir, Natsu! —gritaba la chica mientras él se acomodaba en su cama— ¡Por lo menos haz el favor de bañarte!

Y, ya una vez los dos limpios —y bañados por separado— se metieron en la cama de Lucy. Hasta que ella le pateó.

—¡No te pongas tan cómodo, que no estás en tu casa!

—Pero Luce —se quejó el chico, alargando de más la última letra de su nombre en un tono de reproche, tal y como como siempre hacía.

Una vez Natsu se levantó del suelo vio el ceño fruncido de Lucy, y como era normal en él desde hacía algún tiempo, se le hizo completamente tierno. Y luego se fijó en un regalo que había en el escritorio de la chica.

—Oye Luce, ¿Y esto? —preguntó sacudiendo un poco el regalo.

—¡No toques eso! —gritó arrebatándoselo de las manos.

Y una sonrisa maléfica salió de la boca de Natsu sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces— ¿Acaso es algo importante, Luce?

—E-Es un regalo. ¿¡Y qué!?

—¿Para quién? ¿Acaso no le diste ya tu regalo de navidad a alguien del gremio?

El sonrojo empezaba a subirle a las mejillas, y si de ello se daba cuenta Natsu, estaba perdida— Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Luce?

Ella se sonrojó —E-El caso es que es para ti. Porque, bueno, eres mi compañero y como no me tocaste en el amigo invisible, pensé en regalarte algo… ¡P-Pero no tiene porqué gustarte! Sólo pensé que luciría bien en ti y…

A Natsu se le subieron los colores a la cara. _Se veía demasiado tierna._ Lo ocultó antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta.

—¿Para mí? —entonces se subió una mano al mentón— ¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento aquí, Luce!

Y, saltando por la ventana, se fue.

Lucy parpadeó.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres.

 _Hasta cuatro._

—¿Natsu?

Y diez minutos después, el _dragon slayer_ se encontraba otra vez delante de sus narices, con la respiración agitada y en sus manos una caja con envoltorio.

—A decir verdad, yo también tengo algo para ti —se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado— El otro día te estabas quejando de que se te había roto la pluma y que necesitabas más papel, así que… —le entregó el regalo— Toma.

La rubia lo abrió lentamente, procurando saber si todo esto era un sueño o era real. Cuando acabó de abrir la caja, tal y como había dicho el pelirosa, se encontraba dentro una pluma junto a papeles en blanco y una nota con muy mala caligrafía —que identificaba como la letra de Natsu— en la que se leía "¡Feliz Navidad, Luce!". Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y levantó la mirada para encontrar verde contra chocolate.

—¡Gracias! —dijo mientras le abrazaba— Toma, éste es el tuyo.

Natsu lo abrió con una sonrisa, casi destrozando el papel de regalo y sorprendiéndose al ver una chaqueta negra con calaveras amarillas, y unos pantalones a juego.

—¡Es genial! —habló con los ojos brillando de alegría— ¡Gracias, Luce! ¡Ahora seguro que Gray va a estar celoso de mí!

Lucy sonrió ante su comportamiento.

—Bien. Vamos a dormir, Natsu.

Él asintió contento y se encaminaron los dos a la habitación de Lucy. Estaban cansados, así que cerraron las luces y se metieron en la cama.

—Feliz Navidad, Luce —dijo al mismo tiempo que envolvía su cintura con sus brazos.

Ya casi dormida, la maga celestial se acurrucó en su cálido pecho— Feliz Navidad, Natsu.

Y Lucy no sabe si fue un sueño, se lo imaginó o realmente sucedió, pero podía jurar sentir en sus labios la misma calidez de Natsu.

Algo le decía a ella que no fue un sueño —o por lo menos eso sospechaba: Natsu nunca se había levantado tan contento—.


End file.
